Comfort me
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mereka butuh kehangatan, itu sebabnya mereka bersama.


**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Fuji Shuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi,

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichiroh,

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Comfort me**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Siapa yang paling menderita? Siapa yang paling terluka? Siapa yang paling sengsara? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu sudah tidak pernah lagi terlintas di kepala mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah lupa kenapa sekarang menghabiskan waktu bersama menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Yang Fuji ingat, dulu Yukimura adalah teman bagi dirinya untuk melepas gundah gulana yang di tinggalkan oleh sang kekasih, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Teman berbagi keluhan tanpa perlu menutupi apapun. Karena sama seperti dirinya, Yukimura juga punya banyak keluhan yang ingin diutarakan dalam hubungannya dengan Sanada.

Bertemu di salah satu kafe kesukaan mereka, membicarakan seberapa menyebalkan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang selalu sibuk kerja, dan lupa caranya untuk memperhatikan mereka. Awalnya memang hanya pertemuan singkat, kurang lebih satu jam, tapi lama kelamaan senggang waktunya bertambah. Bahkan sekarang mereka bisa menghabiskan dua hari bersama untuk mengunjungi pemandian air panas.

Dulunya mereka sering menertawakan seberapa lucunya hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, tapi belakangan mereka lebih sering tertawa untuk candaan yang hanya melibatkan mereka.

Semuanya berubah, entah sejak kapan, tapi sekarang mereka ada di zona yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai sekedar teman mencurahkan perasaan saja.

Baik Fuji maupun Yukimura sama-sama menyukai sentuan satu sama lain. Mungkin karena Tezuka dan Sanada yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai lupa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Fuji dan Yukimura akan sentuhan hangat dari sang kekasih, atau mungkin bisa jadi Fuji dan Yukimura sudah terlalu nyaman satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Kalau ditanya siapa orang yang mereka cintai, keduanya dengan yakin akan menjawab nama kekasih masing-masing, tapi jika pertanyaanya diubah menjadi; siapa orang yang paling ingin mereka ajak untuk bersama menghabisi malam, maka jawabannya akan berbeda.

"Kau telat." Fuji duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas ranjang, menyambut Yukimura yang malam itu kembali datang ke apartemennya. "Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang."

Setelah menaruh tas berisi baju dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening Fuji, Yukimura menyentuh pipi mulus dan putih Fuji, mengangkat wajah sang kawan untuk menatapnya. Sambil tersenyum di bilang, "Maaf."

"Sanada sempat pulang saat istirahat siang tadi dan kemudian berangkat lagi, jadi aku baru bisa keluar."

"Dia sudah berangkat lagi?"

Yukimura mengangguk, kemudian memposisikan diri untuk duduk di samping Fuji. "Katanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan dia akan ikut dengan tim Tezuka ke Okinawa. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, aku tidak tanya."

"Ah, ya, Tezuka mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyeludupan kapal di Okinawa tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak dengar apapun tentang Sanada yang akan ikut dengannya, kupikir Sanada masih sibuk dengan kasus lain di Chiba."

"Jadi berapa hari Tezuka tinggal di Okinawa?"

Fuji bergerak melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di pinggang Yukimura, bersandar manja pada sang kawan yang sejak siang tadi ia hubungi untuk datang dan menemaninnya dari kesendirian setelah di tinggal Tezuka pergi tugas di luar kota. "Seminggu mungkin. Tadi dia memintaku untuk menyiapkan baju lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Lalu?" di sisi lain Yukimura menikmati pelukan manja Fuji sambil asik mengusap pelan pucuk kepala sang kawan.

"Aku memintanya membawakanku oleh-oleh."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Memangnya kau minta apa pada Sanada sebelum dia pergi?"

"Aku ingin dia ambil libur."

"Ah, aku sudah meminta itu pada Tezuka bulan lalu. Tapi katanya masih belum bisa, seperti biasa aku disuruh bersabar."

Yukimura tertawa pelan. "Sanada juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Mereka memang tidak akan pernah berubah di bagian itu." Fuji melepas pelukannya, naik ke tengah ranjang dan menepuk tempat sisinya, isyarat agar Yukimura ikut naik ke tengah ranjang. "Tapi biarkan saja, kita jadi bisa liburan ke Osaka, dan bertemu dengan Shiraishi."

"Haha, benar juga." Yukimura mendekat. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Fuji, membawa wajah ayu yang tidak pernah lepas dari kesepian itu mendekat, kemudian memberikan satu ciuman manis tepat di bibir pink Fuji. Cukup lama karena Fuji membalas ciuman itu, dan tidak berhenti hanya sekali.

Suasana dingin yang mereka rasakan setelah di tinggal kekasih mereka masing-masing kini mulai menghangat. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat, kedua tangan Fuji sudah melingkar pada pinggang Yukimura lagi, memeluknya agar mereka tidak terpisah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, di atas ranjang yang sama. Menikmati hangat tubuh masing-masing, berbagi aroma tubuh masing-masing dan mencoba untuk lepas dari rasa kesepian yang mereka derita setiap kali kekasih mereka pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin ini sudah masuk dalam bentuk penghianatan, tapi mereka yang paling tahu kalau mereka membutuhkan satu sama lainnya. Hubungan ini tidak bisa di hentikan, tidak selama Tezuka dan Sanada masih tetap pada sikap yang sama.

Mereka butuh kehangatan orang lain untuk menenangkan hati mereka yang kesepian.

"Aku sangat mencintai Tezuka."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Sanada."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**12/03/2019 12:35**

Akhirnya aku sebarkan virus NTR-ku pada mereka berempat~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
